To Gareki-kun with Love
by Kirinenko
Summary: No, esto no es una parodia de "To Sir With Love". Es el decimosexto cumpleaños de Gareki, pero que no le importa que nadie parezca darse cuenta, ¿o sí? (Una especie de historia de dolor/confort, pero no del todo. Definitivamente un romance Yaoi) TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Salt-the-Catgirl

ID: 239962

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gareki se dio la vuelta en la cama y miro al otro lado de la habitación, hacia el calendario de la pared. Era un calendario de Nyanperowna que Yogi le había dado a Nai, así que la imagen del mes no tenía ningún interés para el adolescente de pelo negro. En su lugar, estaba mirando la fecha: miércoles, 21 de mayo. Gareki parpadeó cuando la leyó.

"Maldición" bufó, volviendo a girarse. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Oficialmente tenía los dieciséis hoy. Si pudiese hacer lo que quisiese, pasaría el día entero en la cama y no se relacionaría con nadie. Pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que una de esas estúpidas ovejas negras le interrumpiese y le obligase a levantarse. _"Tal vez una de ellas me deje abrirla hoy"_ pensó en broma, a sabiendo de que las ovejas nunca habían estado dispuestas a ello.

Nunca le había importado el celebrar su cumpleaños en el pasado. NO le importaba aunque, de todos modos, nunca había detenido a Tsubaki, a su abuelo y a los gemelos de hacerlo. Tsubaki haría un pastel, la familia se reuniría y cantaría, y el abuelo le daría restos del taller con los que podía jugar. Si Tsubaki o los gemelos podían permitírselo, podrían conseguirle un libro nuevo. Nunca le habían importado los regalos, el solo estar con ellos había sido suficiente.

Sí, si pudiese hacer lo que quisiese, definitivamente se quedaría en la cama todo el día de hoy, solo con sus recuerdos… ¿Solo…? Se sentó y miró por el borde de su litera. Realmente estaba solo. Nai había salido ya de la habitación, el pequeño mitad Niji debía haberse levantado temprano. "Creo que está ya con Karoku" murmuró Gareki mientras se obligaba a salir de la cama. Se detuvo y parpadeó. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba realmente tranquilo. Ni ovejas gritándole que estaba violando las reglas al quedarse más tiempo del necesario en la cama. Ni Tsukumo viniendo a la puerta y comprobando que está bien. Ni pequeñas bromas de mal gusto por parte de Iva. Ni el irritado capitán cuatro ojos. Ni el pequeño mitad Niji tirando de la parte de detrás de su camiseta. Y, remarcable entre todos ellos, sin señales de cierto rubio hiperactivo, feliz y despreocupado, torpe y pegajoso.

"Eh, eso es raro" pensó para sí mismo "¿Están fuera por una misión o algo así?" altamente improbable, aunque el todavía no era miembro de Circus, aun así le habrían dicho que se iban, o al menos enviarían una de las ovejas a decírselo.

Gareki se dio una ducha, se vistió y decidió al menos echar un vistazo por el barco y ver lo que todos los demás estaban haciendo. Si Nai estaba con Karoku, no iba a molestarlos. Tampoco se molestaría en buscar a Jiki, él y Kiichi estaban entre las últimas personas que quería ver hoy. Mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos, escuchó la voz de Iva. Dio la vuelta a la esquina, para encontrársela con la mano en su oreja. "¿Iva?" la saludó. Era la primera que había visto en los pasillos en todo el día.

"Espera un momento, querido" dijo Iva, ahuecando su otra mano sobre la primera. Se volvió a mirarlo, sus rizos azules rebotaron sobre sus hombros "Buenos días, Gareki-kun" le saludo "Lo siento terriblemente, no puedo estar dando vueltas y hablando, cariño, estoy hablando por teléfono. Si estás buscando a Nai, creo que está con Karoku"

"No, me imaginé que sería así" respondió Gareki con indiferencia.

Ella sonrió "Entonces, Yogi y Tsukumo quizás estén en la habitación de Yogi, si estás buscándoles"

"La verdad es que no" dijo, mirando a otro lado "Pero gracias de todos modos"

Iva asintió y volvió a su llamada de teléfono "Ahora, ¿dónde estaba, querido?" preguntó a la persona del otro lado.

Rumbo a la habitación de Yogi, pasó por el estudio de Hirato. El capitán del segundo barco ya estaba preocupado, así que Gareki se asomó a echar un vistazo dentro para descubrir a Tsukitachi y al Doctor Akari. " _Genial_ " pensó Gareki " _Si ese bastardo de pelo rosa está en el barco, Yogi va a estar más exaltado de lo habitual cuando le encuentre_ " negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando " _Quizás sea mejor dejarlos estar, estarán discutiendo los problemas de salud de ese idiota u otra misión_ "

Podía escuchar a Kiichi y Jiki discutiendo entre ellos en otro corredor. Se estremeció, pues si la muchacha de pelo azul estaba en el barco hoy, entonces los capitanes con mucha más certeza debían estar discutiendo una misión de algún modo. Llegó a la habitación de Yogi y se detuvo, mirando la señal con forma de cabeza de Nyanperowna que colgaba de la puerta, dando un suspiro. ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperado por tener a alguien con quien hablar hoy?

Por supuesto, Yogi no huiría de él. Sabía cómo Yogi reaccionaría. Se convertiría en todo ojos llorosos por el hecho de que Gareki fuese incluso hasta su puerta. El Teniente hambriento de atención le rodearía con los brazos y le cargaría con algún sin sentido sobre cuán feliz estaba de que Gareki hubiese ido a verle. Gareki suspiró y se preparó para eso. Cerró los puños y acercó dudosamente los nudillos para llamar a la puerta. Antes de que pudiese llamar, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió. Gareki no se lo había esperado y Yogi chocó directamente contra él, tirándole al suelo, Tsukumo siguió tranquilamente a su compañero fuera de la habitación.

"Lo siento, Gareki-kun" gimió Yogi la disculpa "No sabía que estabas aquí"

"Mira por dónde vas, idiota" gruñó Gareki mientras se levantaba por sí mismo del suelo y se sacudía el polvo "¿Por qué diablos tenéis tanta prisa?"

"Vamos a…." Empezó Yogi pero fue cortado por un codazo en el lateral de Tsukumo.

"Hirato nos ha llamado para una misión especial" dijo Tsukumo "El primer y segundo barco están trabajando juntos de nuevo. Con todos nosotros allí, si tenemos suerte, estaremos de vuelta antes de que oscurezca"

"Lo siento, Gareki-kun, no querías hablar conmigo de algo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Yogi, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Gareki intentó no sonrojarse. Esperaba por Dios que no estuviese sonrojado "Por supuesto que no" mintió, mirando a otro lado "Di, Tsukumo, ¿de qué es la misión?"

Tsukumo negó con la cabeza "Lo siento, Gareki-kun" se disculpó "Solamente los miembros oficiales de Circus, esta vez, y no se nos permite hablar sobre ello"

Gareki se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla y asintió "Cierto, ya veo" dijo con calma. Volvió a mirar a los dos miembros de Circus "Bueno, en ese caso, buena suerte"

"Lo siento, Gareki-kun" dijo Yogi, frenando el impulso de al menos abrazar al adolescente pelinegro al cual estaba tan apegado "Jugaremos cuando volvamos, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos!"

Gareki sintió su corazón estrujarse ante esas palabras. Porque cada vez que el rubio idiota estaba todo sobre él, lo encontraba molesto. Pero, entonces, cada vez que pensaba que esa persona lo miraba en ligeras ocasiones, dolía mucho. Yogi normalmente era tan afectivo y posesivamente protector con él, y hoy de entre todos los días, todo lo que podía ofrecer era un " _ **¿Jugaremos cuando volvamos?**_ ". Tsukumo había dicho que volverían cuando estuviese oscuro, si es que tenían suerte.

Gareki cerró los ojos y asintió. Sabía cómo mantener sus emociones bajo control, por lo menos cuando había otros alrededor "¿Creéis que Hirato al menos me concederá algo de tiempo lejos de la nave para dar una vuelta por la ciudad cercana hoy?" preguntó.

"¡No!" exclamaron Tsukumo y Yogi a la vez. Gareki alzó una ceja.

"Eh…Es solo que quizás sea demasiado peligroso" explicó Yogi "El dejarte ir por tu cuenta" Yogi puso suavemente las manos sobre los hombros de Gareki.

"Y no puede prescindir de sus mejores luchadores para jugar a los guardaespaldas con algún **niño** durante una misión que requiere ambos barcos" replicó Gareki " _Así todos están ocupados hoy, y ese maldito animal prefiere estar con Karoku_ " pensó. Sin embargo, sabía que no debería estar celoso de Karoku. Siempre había sabido que él y Nai no serían más tan cercanos como antes una vez que encontraron a Karoku. Hasta que pudiese convertirse en miembro de Circus, no había ningún sitio más para él en este mundo.

Yogi parpadeó. "Eso suena más como Akari-sensei que Hirato-san" dijo el rubio "Gareki-kun, ¿estás bien?" había notado la amargura detrás de la palabra "niño" y, de alguna manera, completamente perdido por el hecho de que Gareki les hubiese llamado a Tsukumo y a él los mejores luchadores de Hirato. Aunque Tsukumo se sonrojó, habiendo captado ambos comentarios.

"Estoy bien" respondió Gareki, encogiéndose para apartar a Yogi de sus hombros. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Yogi se dispuso a seguirle pero Tsukumo agarró al rubio y tranquilamente negó con la cabeza "Pobre Gareki" Yogi suspiró, capaz de entender a Gareki mejor de lo que el chico pensaba "Está realmente molesto"

Tsukumo le dio un codazo juguetón a Yogi "¿Lo escuchaste, Yogi? ¡Te elogió!"

"¡¿Eh?!" Yogi parpadeó.

Tsukumo sonrió "Nos llamó los dos mejores luchadores de Hirato justamente ahora" se rió "Y aquí estás siempre tú preocupándote de que no le gustes"

Yogi se sonrojó, creándose una ligera curva en su piel justo debajo de la mejilla "Lo hizo, ¿verdad?" se rio entre dientes con una sonrisa.

"Así que, vamos a acabar esta 'misión' con rapidez, de modo que puedas volver y jugar con él" se rio, cogiéndole por la muñeca y arrastrándole fuera de allí.

Gareki volvió a la soledad de su cuarto, regresando a la seguridad de su cama y sacando un libro de debajo de la almohada "Creo que tendré la oportunidad de pasar el día en la cama, después de todo" reflexionó para sí mismo. Miró hacia la puerta, queriendo que una de esas ovejas atravesase la puerta hoy. Destrozaría a la pobre oveja hasta dejarla en piezas con sus propias manos desnudas si eso sucedía.

"Me siento mal por mentirle a Gareki-kun" suspiró Yogi mientras él y Tsukumo caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, con bolsas de compra en las manos "No debería estar pasando la mayor parte del día solo" Yogi entendía lo que era el sentirse solo, especialmente en un día tan importante.

"Me arrepiento de dejarle solo también" admitió Tsukumo "Pero, por suerte, esta noche tendremos más con lo que compensarlo" Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las bolsas en sus manos.

Yogi asintió "Ojalá"

Todos volvieron antes de que oscureciese, pero estaban tranquilamente preparándolo todo. Cuando finalmente estaban ya listos, enviaron a Yogi a buscar a Gareki. Yogi llamó a la puerta y esperó, cuando no consiguió respuesta, abrió la puerta y se asomó. Gareki se había quedado dormido, libro en mano.

Yogi subió la escalera hasta la cama de Gareki, notando que Gareki se retorcía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla _"¿Soñando con Tsubaki otra vez?"_ se preguntó Yogi. Nai había expresado sus preocupaciones a Yogi sobre eso en el pasado. Mientras que Nai y Gareki se fuesen a dormir al mismo tiempo, el Niji podía algunas veces entrar en los sueños de Gareki y alejarlo de las pesadillas, incluso cuando Gareki estaba en el instituto y Nai en el barco, pero Nai no tenía ni idea de cómo consolar a Gareki cuando despertaba de ellas.

Si Gareki hubiese estado en Kuronomei, había despertado de golpe de su sueño al momento en que Shishi entrase en la habitación, pero en el momento en que Yogi subió a la alto de la escalera, una especie de paz asaltó al dormido adolescente "¿Ne…? ¿Gareki-kun?" el normalmente hiperactivo rubio no era capaz de forzar al muchacho a despertarse después de ver algo así. Los ojos de Yogi aterrizaron en el libro que Gareki había estado leyendo y frunció el ceño. Parecía haber algunas manchas de humedad. ¿Gareki había estado llorando en su sueño? "¿Gareki-kun?" Yogi puso una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Gareki y lo sacudió ligeramente.

Los ojos de Gareki se abrieron de golpe y se sentó, mirando a Yogi "¿Y-Yogi…?" murmuró, todavía medio dormido "¿Qué quieres"

Yogi se subió por su cuenta en la cama y envolvió suavemente con sus brazos a Gareki "¿Estás bien, Gareki-kun? Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla"

Gareki se sonrojó y apartó a Yogi "¡ESTOY BIEN!" insistió "Ya te lo he dicho antes, no soy un niño así que no me trates como lo haces con Nai. Puedo hacer frente a mis pesadillas solo" en verdad, sin embargo era de algún modo agradable el tener al Teniente intentando consolarle de ese modo.

Yogi suspiró y asintió "Cierto, lo siento" dijo, mirando a lo lejos "Solo pensé que…quizás quisieses hablar de ello"

Gareki cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente. Yogi casi sonaba con el corazón roto por el hecho de que Gareki le hubiese empujado para alejarle "Estaré bien" dijo "Pero gracias de todos modos" volvió a mirar al rubio "Estás de vuelta, así que, ¿debo tomar que la misión fue bien?"

"Si…sobre eso" Yogi tartamudeó "Eh…No, no importa. Hirato-san me envió para llevarte a la sala de banquetes"

A Gareki le pareció extraño, pero le siguió de todos modos. La sala de banquetes estaba cubierta de adornos y había un pastel colocado en mitad de la mesa. Yogi cogió a Gareki por los hombros, desde detrás y le empujó gentilmente hacia el interior de la habitación "¡SORPRESA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GAREKI!" gritaron todos.

Gareki cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. ¿ESTO fue lo que estuvieron haciendo durante todo el día? Bueno, eran actores, después de todo. Habían hecho un trabajo condenadamente bueno en hacer ver que no sabían nada. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento. Gareki no estaba a punto de llorar, ¿verdad? Yogi se inclinó y miró. Por supuesto, Gareki no lloraría. Así no era como funcionaba Gareki. Yogi había sido el único capaz de ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Gareki "¿Gareki-kun?" susurró. Para ser honestos, Yogi se sentiría celoso si Gareki dejaba a alguien más verle llorar.

Gareki alzó la mirada "¿Ustedes tenían esto planeado desde el principio?" preguntó. Todo el mundo asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su cara "Gracias"

Pasaron la noche celebrando, tenían un gran festín proporcionado por un consciente Tsukitachi de la preferencia de Gareki por la carne, habiendo de varios tipos. Yogi había comprado los ingredientes y hecho a mano y decorado el pastel. Cuando llegó el momento de jugar a juegos de mesa, Jiki intentó convencer a todos para una ronda de girar la botella, incluso a costa de que los zapatos de Iva volasen hacia su cabeza.

Gareki alzó una ceja ante esta sugerencia "Ese es un juego estúpido… Además… Hay cinco chicos y tres chicas, ¿estáis seguros de querer correr ese riesgo?" Había una sonrisa pícara en su cara cuando preguntó esto, como si estuviese anticipando el que a Jiki se le detuviese la botella frente a Iva, Kiichi o Nai si todos estaban de acuerdo en esto, en lugar de Tsukumo, como sabía que el teniendo del primer barco estaba esperando.

"Bueno, si no quieres jugar a nuestro nivel, Gareki-kun" molestó Tsukumo.

Gareki frunció el ceño. Tsukumo había aprendido rápidamente que este método siempre conseguía que Gareki acordase jugar a cualquier juego que quisiesen jugar "Tsukumo-chan"regañó Yogi en un susurro "No deberías burlarte de Gareki-kun de ese modo en su cumpleaños"

Gareki gruñó "Está bien, vamos a jugar a este estúpido juego. Jiki, la giras primero"

"¿Cómo se juega a este juego?" Nai sonaba curioso.

"Vamos a dejarlo claro, ya que Nai está jugando, ¿de acuerdo?" insistió Karoku.

"Giras la botella y besas al que sea que señale, Nai-kun" explicó Kiichi "Entonces, es su turno de girarla. El juego acaba cuando todos la hayan girado"

Jiki giró la botella. Muy a su pesar, se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de distancia de Tsukumo, señalando a Kiichi. Iva ahogó una risita, ella estaba solamente ahí para obligar al juego, mientras que los dos capitales y el doctor Akashi se sentaron detrás y observaban más que divertidos como ningún giro de botella parecía detenerse donde ellos querían. Después de mucho lamentarse por haber sido besada en la mejilla por Jiki y tener que devolver el favor, Kiichi gitó la botella, para que esta simplemente apuntase a Karoku. Un rápido y fugaz beso en la mejilla de Karoku y uno en la mano de ella por su parte, y habían terminado con ello. Karoku giró la botella y esta señaló a Nai. Nai recibió un beso en la frente, lo que provocó un "awe" de Yogi y las chicas, mientras que Nai le daba un beso de vuelta a Karoku en la mejilla.

El giro de Nai se detuvo en Iva, tomando nota de Karoku, también besó la mano de Iva, recibiendo un ligero beso en la mejilla. Iva giró la botella, señalando a Tsukumo. Todos los chicos sintieron las rodillas débiles cuando la diosa de pelo azulado se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio a la pequeña 'muñeca viviente' rubia un beso fugaz en los labios. Karoku habría objetado que habían acordado mantener el juego claro, pero tan tentadora como era la escena, el beso aun así fue rápido y casto, incluso cuando Tsukumo lo devolvió. Incluso los tres hombres adultos se sintieron ligeramente agitados por ello, e incluso Kiichi no pudo evitar el sonrojarse con un ligero tono rosado. Tsukumo giró la botella, la cual se detuvo apuntando a Gareki.

Jiki, Iva, Nai y Yogi, todos, tenían una mirada con un reflejo de celos en sus ojos, pero reprimieron cualquier impulso de reaccionar, pues solo era un juego, después de todo. El beso de Tsukumo en la mejilla de Gareki fue suave pero tan rápido que podrían habérselo perdido si parpadeasen. Gareki colocó suavemente una mano en su mejilla donde los labios de ella le habían tocado, sintiendo que apenas le habían tocado. Gareki devolvió el beso, un suave beso en la sonrojada mejilla derecha de Tsukumo.

Iva miró hacia los dos capitanes y el Doctor, quienes se habían sentado fuera del juego "¿Qué sucede, chicos?" se rio "No me digan que tienen miedo de ver a quien señalará la botella si cada uno tuviese un turno"

"No estoy interesado en infantiles juegos de fraternidad, gracias" respondió el Doctor Akari "El Golf es más mi juego"

"¿Cualquier juego con un palo y pelotas, eh, Akari-chan?" rio Tsukitachi "¡Ouch!" se agarró su lateral mientras Hirato le golpeaba con el enjoyado extremo de su bastón.

"Trata de mantener algo de dignidad en frente de los niños, ¿lo harás?" suspiró Hirato.

"Dignidad mi trasero" se burló Gareki mientras empezaba su turno "Mira quien habla, cuatro ojos" todos mirando, conteniendo el aliento, preguntándose a quién apuntaría el giro del tsundere.

"Aquí está esperando el cumpleañero conseguir al que quiere" rio Iva.

La botella se detuvo, señalando directo a Yogi. Yogi se sonrojó. Gareki dudó. No estaba dispuesto a perder el juego, ni siquiera por esto "Uh…Ga-Gareki-kun" tartamudeó Yogi "Realmente no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres"

Gareki parecía inquieto. No incómodo, sino inquieto. Parecía estar intentando decidir donde era el mejor lugar, la mejilla o la frente. Estaba considerando el acercar su mano hacia la mejilla de Yogi y engañar en cuanto a la dirección de esta, a continuación, darle una mirada a Yogi que atrevería al señalarlo. Podía casi jurar que escuchaba el latido del corazón de Yogi conforme se acercaba. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo, su juego fue interrumpido "Dios mío, ¿A dónde se FUE el tiempo?" suspiró Hirato, mirando el reloj de la pared "Lo siento por cortar esto, niños, pero Akari-sensei y Tsukitachi son hombres ocupados. La tripulación del primer barco tendrá que volver pronto. Así que vamos a quitar los regalos de en medio"

Gareki y Yogi cerraron sus ojos y dejaron salir un suspiro tranquilo. Tanto si era uno de alivio o de decepción, sin embargo, ninguno de sus compañeros lo podía decir "¡Uh!" Yogi atrapó la muñeca de Gareki "Gareki-kun…Yo… Estuve algo ocupado con el pastel y las decoraciones y dejé tu regalo en mi habitación" admitió "Si vienes a mi habitación antes de ir a dormir, te lo daré, ¿vale?"

"D-De acuerdo…" respondió Gareki con calma.

Los regalos se abrieron, Gareki dijo sus palabras de agradecimiento y todos vieron a la tripulación del primer barco y al Doctor Akari salir por la noche. Gareki hizo que las ovejas llevasen sus regalos de los demás a la habitación que Nai y él compartían, mientras que él seguía a Yogi hacia su habitación. Yogi le invitó a pasar y le dijo que se sentase en la cama mientras lo buscaba.

"Aquí tienes" rio Yogi, cargando una pequeña caja hacia la cama y tendiéndosela a Gareki.

"Gracias" dijo Gareki mientras cogía la caja de Yogi. Yogi se deslizó sobre la cama, al lado de Gareki, envolviendo con sus largos brazos y piernas uno de sus almohadas de medio cuerpo de Nyanperowna y mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior. Gareki abrió la caja para encontrar un par de gafas en el interior, los marcos alrededor de los lentes y la cinta de la cabeza tenían un diseño de Nyanperowna, pero parecía que podían ser retirados "¿Qué…?" preguntó Gareki mientras las sacaba fuera de la caja.

"Awe, ¿no te gustan?" preguntó Yogi, apretando más fuerte la almohada "La…La correa y los marcos son intercambiables" por debajo de las gafas había colocadas una correa extra y un par de marcos, de un azul del mismo tono que los ojos de Gareki. Yogi se lamio el labio y se pasó una mano por el brazalete que Gareki había ganado en Karasuna "Todo el mundo estaba consiguiéndote libros o cosas que pudieses usar para clases. Yo…" Yogi alejó la mirada y se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el pelo "Quería conseguirte algo un poco más personal. Sé que tienes un par más viejas que te dio el abuelo de Tsukame, y el par que te compraste en Vantnam antes de encontrarnos con Yanari, pero vi estas y realmente quería que las tuvieses"

Gareki sonrió "Yogi"

"Sé que no te gusta Nyanperowna, pero ese era el diseño que venía originalmente, así que te conseguí un cambio en azul" continuó Yogi " _Realmente las odia_ " pensó.

"Yogi" rio Gareki, dándose cuenta de que el rubio estaba cayendo de nuevo en sus inseguridades de _**'Gareki-kun me odia'**_. Gareki dejó las gafas en la cama y se acercó más al teniente. Alejó la almohada del nervioso rubio y junto sus labios. Gareki sonrió mientras se alejaba "Las amo" le aseguró "Gracias"

Yogi sonrió. Acarició suavemente la mejilla de Gareki, solo para que Gareki la envolviese suavemente con la suya "Me alegro, Gareki-kun" se inclinó y devolvió el beso a Gareki. Colocó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Gareki, pensando que Gareki simplemente estaba terminando a su modo el juego anterior. Sin embargo, Gareki le sorprendió al agarrarle del cuello y acercarle más, profundizando el beso.

"Estabas detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Gareki.

"Sí" admitió Yogi, sonrojándose "Fue mi idea. Estaba preocupado de que quizás te sintieses solo hoy, al no estar con tu familia en Karasuna" vio como los ojos se Gareki bajaban ante la mención de ellos "Gareki-kun" le cogió suavemente por la barbilla, dándose cuenta de repente de que en algún momento el de dieciséis años recién cumplidos había quedado sentado en su regazo "No podemos reemplazarles, pero nos preocupamos por ti del mismo modo"

Gareki sonrió y abrazó a Yogi con fuerza "No quiero que reemplacéis a mi familia" susurró "Solo quiero que me dejéis ser parte de la vuestra"

Yogi sonrió y acarició el cuello de Gareki. Yogi no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, decirle que Gareki ya era parte de su familia, que siempre lo sería. No necesitaba decir nada, sin embargo, pues Gareki ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que Circus le había aceptado como uno de los suyos, ya sabía que Yogi siempre intentaría protegerle. Ya lo sabía. Se apoyaron el uno contra el otro, mirándose profundamente a los ojos mutuamente "Te amo, Gareki-kun" susurró Yogi.

Gareki sonrió y besó a Yogi una vez más "Lo sé, Yogi, lo sé. También te amo. Gracias, por lo de hoy"

Yogi sonrió y abrazó más a Gareki "Feliz cumpleaños, Gareki-kun"


End file.
